Ein letzter Blick
by CKLizzy
Summary: Eine Story ohne Happy End...


**_Ein letzter Blick_**

**Titel**: Ein letzter Blick

**Autor**: CKAerynSun

**Rating**: R

**Inhalt**: Eine Story ohne Happy End... (also seid gewarnt)

**Disclaimer**: Die Andro und alles drum herum gehört nicht mir, sondern Gene Roddenberry, Tribune Entertainment und Fireworks.

**Anmerkung/Spoiler**: Ausgangspunkt ist die Episode 3.22 „Dragonischer Wein" („Shadow Cast By A Final Salute"). Alles, was danach kam, hat für diese Story keine Bedeutung. Parallelen gibt es aber trotzdem, das werdet ihr sicherlich merken. Es sind drei Jahre seit Tyrs Fortgang vergangen und das Commonwealth hat sich wieder aufgerappelt.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte die junge Frau aus dem Bett, wollte den neben ihr liegenden Mann nicht wecken. Es war mittlerweile beinahe zu einer Art Brauch geworden war, dass sie sich möglichst jede Woche einmal sahen. Eine Nacht miteinander verbrachten. Die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen schon lange nicht mehr leugnend.

Doch was zwischen ihnen geschah, dass wusste keiner, keiner ihrer Freunde oder Kollegen oder... – eine gewisse Anonymität war ein hohes Gebot. Und wenn sie zusammen waren, dann wurden sie zu anderen Personen. Zu Liebenden vielleicht sogar.

„Wie spät ist es?", erklang eine männliche Stimme von dem riesigen, luxuriösen Bett her.

„Beinahe zu spät. Ich werde in knapp einer Stunde zurückerwartet. Ich muss gehen", gab die weibliche Stimme leise zurück.

„Du weißt, dass du bleiben könntest."

„Ja. Und du weißt, dass ich es nicht kann. Es tut mir leid. Aber wir werden uns wiedersehen. Und das weißt du auch."

Er seufzte und sie lief zu ihm, legte ihre Arme um ihn, schmiegte sich ein letztes Mal in seine so wohltuende, dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vermittelnde Umarmung, küsste ihn. Es würde ja nicht lange dauern, bis sie ihn wiedersah...

„Hallo, Beka! Und, wie war ihr Ausflug?"

„Na ja... ganz... nett. Sie wissen schon, ich war ein bisschen shoppen und so..."

„Warum nehmen sie nicht mal Rommie und Trance mit? Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich Ahnung davon hätte, aber es wäre doch sicherlich ganz lustig. So ein... Frauenabend."

„Ja, das sich sicherlich nicht schlecht, aber ich brauche auch ab und zu mal meine Ruhe. Wissen Sie, so ein bisschen Zeit für mich..."

„Ah ja, versteh schon. Na dann los, ihre Schicht beginnt gleich!", gab Dylan grinsend zurück, dank Harper eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung von „Zeit für mich" habend. Der Ingenieur hatte schon seit einiger Zeit, seit Bekas wöchentliche Ausflüge zur Gewohnheit geworden waren, den Verdacht geäußert, dass die Pilotin einen Liebhaber hatte. Keine feste Beziehung, nein, aber immerhin ein und denselben Mann, mit dem sie ihre Nächte verbrachte.

Und da sich auch ein Dylan Hunt ab und zu mal für den Tratsch und Klatsch in seiner Crew interessierte, vor allem, wenn es um diejenigen ging, die sich seit seiner Befreiung aus dem Schwarzen Loch an Bord befanden, kam es dann und wann zu einigen heftigen Diskussionen auf der Brücke, vor allem, wenn Beka wieder einen ihrer „Ausflüge" machte.

Sechs Jahre kannte er sie nun schon, Beka, Trance und Harper. Rommie war nach dem Verlust seiner alten Crew um so wichtiger geworden. Und er musste sich sogar eingestehen, dass er auch Tyrs Weggang noch immer ein wenig bedauerte. Drei Jahre war dies nun her und seitdem hatten sie den Nietzscheaner nicht mehr gesehen.

Überhaupt hatte sich einiges und doch so wenig verändert. Die Andromeda hatte wie früher wieder eine komplette Crew, Telemachus Rhade war ihr neuer Waffen- und Sicherheitsoffizier – eigentlich hatte Hunt mit Nietzscheanern an der Spitze der Sicherheit gute Erfahrungen gemacht – und von Trance wussten sie endlich, was sie war und woher sie kam.

„Übergang in den Slipstream in 3... 2... 1... jetzt!"

Bekas Worte rissen den Captain aus seinen Gedanken und schnell stützte er sich an der Konsole vor ihm ab. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da befanden sie sich auch bereits wieder im Normalraum.

„Dylan!", erklang da Rommies Stimme, „Wir empfangen einen Notruf. Er ist sehr schwach und... seine Position liegt ungefähr 50.000 km von hier entfernt."

„Dann nähern wir uns doch mal. Beka?"

„Aye, Captain!", kam es zurück und er konnte sehen, wie die Pilotin grinste. Seit sie jede Woche für eine Nacht der Andromeda fernblieb, wirkte sie viel ausgeglichener...

„Hier spricht... Solei, Kommandant der ...men. Wir... angegriffen... vereinten... Nietzscheaner...", war alles, was von dem Notruf noch übrig war, als sie ihn sich anhörten.

„Die vereinten nietzscheanischen Stämme?", überlegte Dylan laut.

„Wäre zu vermuten."

„Könnte... könnte Tyr dahinter stecken? Schließlich ist er doch ihr Anführer?"

„Nein. Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Tyr wollte immer, dass endlich... ähm..."

„Beka? Wollen Sie uns was sagen?"

„Ich... na ja... ich denke nun mal nicht, dass Tyr so etwas tun würde. Welchen Grund sollte er dafür auch haben? Wahrscheinlich handeln diese Nietzscheaner ohne Tyrs Wissen. Schließlich kann er ja auch nicht seine Augen überall haben", verteidigte Valentine ihren ehemaligen Crewkameraden und Freund ziemlich vehement, was ihr die verwirrten Blicke von Rommie, Dylan und Harper einbrachte.

„Ich... meine ja nur..."

„Ist ja jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten erst einmal Hilfe leisten. Rommie?"

„Ich habe schon versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber es antwortet niemand. Und... wir haben Sichtkontakt."

„Auf den Schirm."

Rommie befolgte Dylans Befehl sofort. Doch kaum, dass der Hauptschirm das schwer beschädigte Schiff zeigte, explodierte es auch schon. Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit herrschte Stille auf der Brücke, bevor es Dylan wagte, etwas zu sagen.

„Rommie?"

„Keine Überlebenden, Captain. Soweit ich feststellen konnte, war es ein Passagierschiff... ich vermute für rund 600 Passagiere."

„Information an das Oberkommando. Sie sollen sich darum kümmern", seufzte Hunt, wissend, dass sie sich momentan um andere Dinge kümmern mussten – zum Beispiel darum, warum die Nietzscheanern nach zweieinhalb Jahren Frieden plötzlich wieder Unruhe ins Universum brachten.

„Rommie, kannst du ein nietzscheanisches Schiff orten?"

„Dylan, wir werden gerufen. Ein nietzscheanischer Fighter", verkündete Rommie.

„Na, dann hören wir doch mal, was sie zu sagen haben."

Der Nietzscheaner, der auf dem Schirm erschien, kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Und noch mehr der kleine Junge, der sich an seiner Seite befand.

„Mein Name ist Corin Meko, Sohn von Lana und Gelem. Mir wurde aufgetragen, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich aus dem nietzscheanischen Territorium fernzuhalten haben. Andernfalls sehen wir uns gezwungen, ihr Schiff zu vernichten."

Die Nachricht war für die Brückencrew wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Warum waren die Nietzscheaner plötzlich so.. empfindlich, wenn die Andromeda in ihr Territorium flog? Schließlich hatte man sich schon lange zuvor darauf geeinigt, dass wenigstens die Andromeda und noch einige andere wenige Schiffe des Commonwealth sich von den Nietzscheanern uneingeschränkt im All bewegen konnten.

„Und wer hat Ihnen das aufgetragen?", reagierte Beka als erste.

„Unser Anführer, Jericho Barbaras. Wir unterstehen nicht dem Kommando dieses selbsternannten Messias Tyr Anasazi."

„Eine Widerstandstandsgruppe?", fragte Dylan in den Raum, nachdem er Rommie die Übertragung auf Stumm hatte schalten lassen.

„Sieht ganz so aus. Mich wundert es nur, dass Tyr scheinbar nichts davon weiß. Vielleicht sollten wir Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nichts davon weiß. Tyr ist ein Profi. Die Frage ist wohl eher, warum er nichts dagegen unternimmt. Aber versuchen wir's. Ein kleines Pläuschchen mit Tyr wird sicherlich auch mal wieder ganz interessant.

Jericho Barbaras

„Feuer."

„Aye, Sir."

Lichterblitze, gleißend, blendend, heiß in jedem Aufflackern – sein Herz verbrennend. Eine Wahl hatte er nicht gehabt. Oder?

Und die Trümmer, die blieben? Irgendwo darin auch die Asche seines Herzens. Vielleicht, eines Tages... und doch wahrscheinlich nie wieder.

Wie hätte er auch wissen können, dass diese Berührungen, diese Umarmung und der Kuss, die letzten waren?

--

Just when I'm ready to throw in my hand

Just when the best things in life are gone

I look into your eyes

There's no smoke without fire

You're exactly who I want to be with

Without you

What would I do?

And when I'm willing to call it a day

Just when I won't take another chance

I hold your hand

There's no smoke without fire

Woman I love you

Without you

What would I do?

- "Without you"; David Bowie

Okay... das ist meine vorläufige Abschiednahme von den Andro-FanFics (es sei denn, Evita entwickelt mich doch noch eine Methode, mich zu etwas Anderem zu überreden ;) – was bisher nur bei unserer gemeinsamen Story funktioniert), da ich erstens einfach keine wirklich guten Ideen mehr habe und zweitens ich das Gefühl habe, dass es einfach zu routiniert geworden ist.

Ich danke meine fleißigen Lesern, dass sie meine Schreiberei nicht kommentarlos haben stehen lassen :)!


End file.
